9S
YoRHa No.9 Type S, '''generally known as 9S or Nines,' is the deuteragonist and male lead of the video game ''Nier: Automata. He is a male android created by the organization called YoRHa. He is an scanner type android who are specialised for investigative purposes and infiltrating enemy systems. He was sent to Earth to fight against the Machines during the 14th Machine War. He is assigned with her partner and superior, 2B throughout the majority of this conflict to assist her in various missions or quests given to them. He is voiced by Natsuki Hanae in the Japanese version and Kyle McCarley in the English version, the former of whom also voices Rokuro Enmado and Ken Kaneki. Personality 9S, despite being a scanner model, displays an emotional and kind-hearted personality. Throughout the game, he is shown to be polite and friendly towards 2B, initially addressing her as "ma'am" as she is his superior, though he starts calling her by name when she tells him to. He is shown to be very sociable to other species, whether it'd be non-YoRHa or androids or non-hostile Machines. Despite this, he has a habit of complaining when doing jobs for the Resistance, wondering if they think of him and 2B as just "gofers." He even refers to the Commander as a "slave driver." Due to being a scanner model, 9S has curiosity towards new technology and new knowledge as a whole. Developing excitement when given the chance to study or see what is new to him. One instance is that he expressed a great desire to study Pascal and the Machine village, although he doesn't trust them. In general, 9S is shown to be highly bigoted towards machines, in some ways even more so than 2B, believing there to be no logic behind anything they do.. 9S is also shown to very dedicated and helpful partner to 2B throughout the story, prioritising for her safety and success in various task over everything else, even to his own safety. One instance is where she jumped to save 2B from Eve, he was infected with the logic-virus, forcing 2B to have no choice but to put him down, however he survives in other machines. It is heavily implied that throughout his time working with 2B, he has developed romantic feelings for her. Later in the game, 9S witnessed 2B, who was infected by the logic virus, be killed by A2 which resulted him become unstable, and his mental state quickly starts to deteriorate, becoming more ruthless, violent and self-destructive. Creating a desire to destroy A2 and to all machines. by the Branches C and D, he has become mad with grief (most likely due to becoming infected with the logic virus), refusing to listen to A2 or Pod 153. Background 9S was born in January 30, 11942, in the midst of the 14th Machine War at 4:25 AM. It is unknown what battles he participated before the events of the game. 9S participated in the Assault of the Machine Factory to cut through the defense systems in an effort to cut through enemy territory and to deploy YoRHa troops to perform operations and assist the Resistance in the city, he was deployed into the factory to begin his infiltration to find and locate the Goliath that pose the threat to YoRHA troops that were enroute to the factory. Although all units except for 2B didn't make it through, the two link up and 9S continues to provide support for 2B as she made her way throughout the facility. Unable to find their target in the facility, they eventually encountered it at the bridge outside, a fight ensues and 9S eventually joins the fight to help 2B, however he was slammed off his flight unit by the Goliath, mortally wounding him, he landed on top of the Goliath, for a time he had Pod 153 to fend up waves of machines that were on the Goliath until 2B arrived. He implores 2B to leave him to finish the mission and destroy the target. 2B hesitantly complies and takes his flight unit to defeat Goliath. After the target is destroyed, 2B and 9S reunite, only for three more Goliaths to appear and attack them. 2B and 9S are forced to detonate their black boxes in order to destroy the Goliaths, destroying themselves in the process. However their data is soon uploaded back into the bunker where they are transfered to new bodies. 9S was assigned for maintance for 2B's boot sequence. He becomes 2B's partner and follows her to take care of the missions on Earth. Trivia *Much like all other YoRHa Androids, 9S was modeled after his creators, as he stated in the game. *9S' Sword Cruel Oath is said to be a black blade used by warriors of the East. *9S' height is 160 cm Gallery Yorha9S.png 9S and 2B.png Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Genius Category:Monster Slayers Category:Revived Category:Heroic Creation Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Nihilistic Category:Victims Category:Male Category:Insecure Category:Extremists Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:In Love Category:Heroic Xenophobes